<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwiderstehlich by Amicia98, Gedankenstrich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525316">Unwiderstehlich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amicia98/pseuds/Amicia98'>Amicia98</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankenstrich/pseuds/Gedankenstrich'>Gedankenstrich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kölner und andere Katastrophen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1. FC Köln, 2. Bundesliga, Bundesliga, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Multi, flirten, spielt 2011 und 2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amicia98/pseuds/Amicia98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankenstrich/pseuds/Gedankenstrich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wechselt. Matthias wechselt hinterher. Irgendwie kommen die beiden nicht voneinander los.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Kessler &amp; Matthias Lehmann, Thomas Kessler/Matthias Lehmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kölner und andere Katastrophen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwiderstehlich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Das ist die erste Geschichte in einer Sammlung von verschiedenen One-Shots, die alle im Umfeld des 1. FC Kölns spielen. Dabei reisen wir quer durch die Zeit. Das bedeutet verschiedene Ligen, unterschiedliche Stimmungen in der Mannschaft und der immer wechselnde Kader eines Profiteams. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf">schnaf</a> hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt unsere Sachen zu betan. An dieser Stelle nochmal vielen Dank.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>„Du verfolgst mich, oder?”, grinsend schaut Thomas seinen Sitznachbarn an. </p><p>„Sicher, Kess. Du bist so unwiderstehlich, da kann man gar nicht anders als dir hinterher zu reisen.” <br/>
Man sah Matthias Lehmann deutlich an, dass diese Antwort nicht ernst gemeint war. Der Torhüter grinste weiterhin und schüttelte den Kopf. </p><p>„Wenn du schon früher was gesagt hättest, dann hätte ich meine Freundin für dich verlassen!” <br/>
Ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln folgte, doch als der Mittelfeldspieler zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, betrat der Trainer die Kabine von Eintracht Frankfurt und die Spieler hörten mit ihren Gesprächen auf. </p><p>„Hallo Jungs. Die neue Saison startet demnächst” ein belustigtes Schnauben von Kess, denn tatsächlich war noch sehr viel Zeit bis zum ersten Spieltag, „und wir haben viele Änderungen im Kader. Sehr viele Abgänge zu verkraften und daher auch sehr viele Neuzugänge. Normalerweise würde ich ja alle bitten sich vorzustellen, aber bei 13 Neuen wird das eine Weile dauern. Daher klärt das irgendwann mal bei einem gemeinsamen Essen. Wir fangen jetzt aber direkt mal an. Heute gibt es eine Laufeinheit und noch etwas Konditionstraining, damit ihr direkt bemerkt, dass der Spaß wieder angefangen hat, morgen machen wir dann was anderes und am Freitag ist der Laktattest.” <br/>
Er klatschte in die Hände: „Auf geht’s Jungs, was sitzt ihr denn noch so ruhig hier rum?”<br/>
 <br/>
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<br/>
 </p><p>Die Saison war anstrengend, doch am Ende hatten sie den Aufstieg geschafft. Am letzten Spieltag verabschiedete Thomas sich von Matthias. Für einige Zeit, wie er glaubte. Sein Verein hatte endlich beschlossen ihn fest zu verpflichten und nicht mehr durch halb Deutschland zu schicken, also würde er nach der Sommerpause nach Köln zurückkehren, während Matthias in Frankfurt bleiben würde. Ein wenig Erstligaluft schnuppern und der Mannschaft helfen die Klasse zu halten. </p><p>„Wir seh’n uns!” Matze bot dem Torhüter seine Hand an. </p><p>„Ziemlich sicher, ich habe dich doch jetzt nicht zwei Jahre ertragen, um nichts mehr von dir zu hören!” Thomas ignorierte die Hand und umarmte den anderen einfach. </p><p>„Wenn du hier was brauchst, sag’ mir einfach Bescheid. Von Köln nach Frankfurt sind es nur drei Stunden mit dem Auto.” </p><p>„Ich werde dich daran erinnern!” Matze klopfte Thomas noch einmal auf die Schulter und machte sich dann auf in Richtung seines Autos. </p><p>„Das war einfach nur daher gesagt, du musst nicht jeden Gefallen annehmen, den dir jemand bietet!”, rief Thomas hinter ihm her, bevor auch er sich auf den Heimweg machte. <br/>
Die rüde Geste des Mittelfeldspielers ignorierte er dabei.<br/>
 <br/>
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<br/>
 </p><p>Thomas’ Handy klingelte. Die Anzeige verkündete, dass der Anrufer Matthias war. </p><p>„Ja du alte Rübe.” Meldete der Torhüter sich. </p><p>„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen!” erklang die erwartete Antwort von der anderen Seite der Leitung. </p><p>„Das ist doch jetzt egal. Was ist denn so wichtig, dass du mich um…” Ein Blick auf die Uhr teilte ihm die Zeit mit „... 21 Uhr noch anrufst?” </p><p>„Du hast doch mal von einem Gefallen gesprochen.” </p><p>„Ja, hab ich in der Tat. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Mit deiner Freundin auf ein Date gehen, damit du ungestört feiern gehen kannst?” </p><p>„Nicht so ganz. Du könntest mir heute dein Gästezimmer leihen und morgen einen Stadtrundgang geben.” </p><p>„Sehnsucht nach einer vernünftigen Stadt?” </p><p>„So in etwa. Kannst du mir deine Adresse geben? Dann bin ich innerhalb von einer halben Stunde da.” </p><p>Die beiden beendeten das Gespräch und keine zwanzig Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür des Kölners.</p><p>„Und jetzt ernsthaft: Was machst du jetzt in Köln? Und warum möchtest du einen Stadtrundgang?” Sie saßen zusammen am Küchentisch, jeder mit einem Glas Wasser vor sich. </p><p>„Nun ja. Ich habe gerade einen neuen Vertrag unterschrieben. Und wenn ich schon jemanden kenne, der in der betreffenden Stadt aufgewachsen ist, dann möchte ich bitte auch von dem eine Stadtrundfahrt haben!” </p><p>„Du spinnst doch. Du kommst zum Effzeh?” </p><p>„Du hast es doch selbst gesagt, ich verfolge dich!”, erinnerte Matze den Torhüter. </p><p>„Ich bin eben doch unwiderstehlich!”<br/>
 </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>